List of chapters in Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club Pure
This is the list of chapters present in the webcomic Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club Pure by Hidekaz Himaruya. However, as most of these stories are currently lost to different extents due to the removal of kitapyua.htm, the information provided may not be complete. Main Storyline Chapter 1: Saitama to the wound Originally available at p1-0.htm. *Character introductions: Noto Kanazawa, Iriyoshi Toyama, Hinaji Kasukabe, Rinko Tsugaru, Hatoba Isahaya, Suzuka Akafuku, guardian deity of the St. Modern Kitakou Broadcasting Club, Miyako Owari (and impostors), Vice-President of student council In a parallel telling of Kitakou, Noto Kanazawa and three other fellow students plot to revive the broadcasting club. Omake: Also a by-product of interest... Originally available at ps1.htm. Popular Vote Commemoration Strip: Hatoba Originally available at ry0.htm. Noto and Hinaji volunteer to help out Hatoba at his restaurant. Chapter 2: Center Grill with Omelette-rice Originally available at p2-0.htm. *Character introductions: Shijimi Shimane, Houki Tottori, Matsukage Choushuu, Imari Hagakure, Ichizen Ameya, Junsa Mito, Kanra Takasaki, Ichigo Nikkou, Koedo Chiba Introduces the St. Andreas Azumi broadcasting club, along with the new student Ichizen and his mysterious bear (Konchinessa Bikushoru). The Iwase broadcasting club is also introduced. Omake#1: Dizzy Bathhouse Originally available at l-0.htm. Noto and Toyama get into trouble in a bathhouse. Omake#2: The Chairman's Anecdote Originally available at ki1.htm. Miyako finds out that an older boy she had feelings for has fallen for another girl. As she had grown her hair out due to his suggestion when she was younger, she winds up cutting it and wearing it up in pigtails in her upset. The following day at school, she becomes enraged by Suzuka and punches him out. After he gives her a nikuman to cheer her up, she is reminded again of her old crush (who had bought her one when they were younger) and winds up punching him again, though she adds that since it tastes good, she'll "forgive him for today". Omake#3: Radiowave Yunyun Originally available at yn0.htm. For some odd reason, this story was moved to the main Kitakou page after the removal of Pure from the site. *Character introductions: Fujiyuki Hamamatsu, Chako Hamamatsu A comic detailing the past of the Hamamatsu siblings and their unfortunate luck: After Chako comes across a familiar yet mysterious teddy bear, she soon finds her brother facing apparent death from being crushed. Omake#4: The Souvenir Place Originally available at hn1.htm. Appears to be permanently removed from the site. Chapter 3: Originally available at p3-0.htm. Character introductions: Onyo J. Kaduo, Hiyori Akasaka Omake#1: Sorry for the delay, commemorate it! Originally available at hh0.htm. Appears to have been permanently removed. Omake#2: Hinaji Anecdote Originally available at kh0.htm. Omake#3: World Masterpiece Theater Originally available at wt0.htm. The Wotaemon (a parody of the manga Doraemon) story begins here, with Hinaji as the title character and a young Toyama as his master. Toyama must also deal with his Noto robot and a jealous Wakasa. Omake#4: Continue! Wotaemon 2 Originally available at wt20.htm. The second part of Wotaemon, featuring Imari as a catgirl. Omake#5: Return to the Souvenir Place Originally available at ok1.htm. Omake#6: Continue! Wotaemon 3 Originally available at wt30.htm. Guest-starring younger versions of Koedo and Matsukage. Omake#7: Continue! Wotaemon 4 Originally available at wt40.htm. Toyama must deal with an unpleasant housegeust. Prologue to Chapter 4 Originally available at p40.htm. *Characters introduced: Iyuta Nibutani, Tira Sugusuku, Komachi Akita Introduces the rest of the Seiryou Broadcasting Club: Iyuta's crush for a Hamamatsu is misinterpreted by those around him as being for Fujiyuki, rather than Chako. This traumatizes Fujiyuki to the point of having an erotic nightmare over his "admirer". Omake#1: Continue! Wotaemon 5 Originally available at w50.htm. The story of young Toyama and Wotaemon told alongside that of Toyama and Hinaji. Chapter 4: The Fresh Ice Cream in the Middle Originally available at p4-0.htm. Omake#1: Hatoba Comic Originally available at ht0.htm, it appears to be permanently gone from Kitayume. A comic featuring Hatoba and Noto. Omake#2-5: Wotaemon These comics were available at wt801.htm, karo0.htm, ko1.htm, and im1.htm respectively. The second part appears to have been entirely deleted from the site, along with the fourth part. The continuation of the Wotaemon arc built up in the omakes of the previous chapter, spanning four more chapters and featuring Kalom Hikone (of Barjona Bombers) as another Wotaemon. Omake#6: People in Black Originally available at gz1.htm. A "what if" comic displaying the dark sides of the other broadcasting club members. Omake#7: Reprint version Ninjas Originally available at mi-1.htm. Appears to be permanently removed from the site. A scanned "reprint" of an older comic Himaruya made. Omake#8: Hinaji makes a Noto website Originally available at ni1.htm. Hinaji creates a Noto-centric website, but finds it quickly shut down (thanks to Toyama). Chapter 5 Originally available at p500.htm. Omake#1: A little comic Originally available at tt0.htm. Toyama checks up on the Yakuza and Tsuko. Meanwhile, Ichizen plays around with Houki's hair and reveals that his own hair is actually shaped like his bear-ear hat on top. Omake#2: Hot spring comic Originally available at on1.htm. The St.Andreas Azumi students go on a trip to a hot spring. Omake#3: Wakasa comic Note: Originally available at notowaka.htm. The second part of this comic was removed to the "Random" story on the main Kitakou page after the removal of KitaPure from the site. The first part (with Noto in his Noto-sama persona) ppears to have been permanently deleted. Noto-sama sees Wakasa flirting with Toyama and ponders over bashing her head in with a baseball bat spiked with nails. Later, he comes across Wakasa in a wedding dress and trips her, then flips up her skirt. Omake#4: Rinko and Sunki comic Note: Originally available at asari1.htm. This omake was later moved to the "Random" story on the main Kitakou page after the removal of KitaPure from the site. Two short stories featuring Rinko and Sunki (of Barjona). Omake#5 Originally available at pb1.htm. Hinaji attempts to hide from a raging Noto, and winds up awaking a genie from a chest. But Hinaji's wish for Noto to go back to normal seems to backfire. Omake#6: Boss comic Originally available at wake.htm, but was moved to the "Random" page. Omake#7: An unpleasant comic Originally available at iya.htm. This also was moved to "Random". Imari reads a book on ectoplasm and decides that the very idea is "stupid", but becomes unsettled when she realizes that Houki is emitting what seems to be some sort of spirit from his mouth. Omake#8: Hinaji and Hatoba comic Originally available at pk1.htm. Hinaji appeals to Hatoba for help with Noto. Omake#9: White Noto mystery comic Note: After Himaruya named one of his Hetalia strips with the filename "ng1", it overwrote part of this story, thus the first strip is seemingly and permanently lost from the site. The Repair of Wotaemon series This five part series was originally available at the links noted below. *Part 1 (nnk1.htm): Gives a brief description of Wotaemon, followed by the top 5 characters in the Kitayume popularity poll. *Part 2 (sz1.htm): Toyama is visited by Suzuka. *Part 3 (sz5.htm): Toyama and Suzuka meet up with Sunki. Elsewhere, Imari is infatuated with Dr.Matsukage, but finds herself threatened by his assistant Shijimi. *Part 4 (kz1.htm): Sunki continues to take care of Suzuka and Toyama, while Matsukage attempts to fix Wotaemon (only to find him incredibly destructive). *Part 5 (nnj0.htm): Summary to come. Unpleasant Kitakou comic Note: Both parts of this comic (sw0.htm and ns1.htm) were moved to the "Showa-era Kitakou" section on the current main Kitakou page (kitasw.htm). Part#1 A story depicting Noto, Rinko, and Hinaji drawn in a classic comedy manga style. Part#2 A story depicting Suzuka as a ninja, facing off against Miyako in the Showa era. Kitakou Station: Guest Edition Originally available at sy1.htm A short story featuring Tsuko and Sunki from Barjona. Sanuki-san Series Note: The prologue to this series started in a miscellaneous Barjona crossover, at yame.htm. What follows is what used to be available at "kitapyua". *Character introduction: Udonko Sanuki The adventures of Sanuki-san and her quest to confess her feelings to Hinaji. Beginning Originally located at ut1.htm to ut8htm. Sanuki meets up with Hinaji, who's obsessed over a romance webcomic he's been viewing on his laptop. It is revealed that Sanuki is secretly the author, "Chimari". Before she can meet with Hinaji again, she comes across Noto-sama (dictating one of his revenge plans to Hinaji) and mistakes him for her crush's girlfriend. She then goes to Hatoba for advice. Hey what, M? Originally located at ut10.htm Sanuki happens upon Noto torturing Sunki as his "dog" and becomes traumatized. I eat cicadas? Originally available at hatoban1.htm in two strips, neither exist on the current site. Hatoba teaches Sanuki his way of cooking. Chairman and Doujin story Originally located at djm1 to djm36.htm Sanuki reflects on the time that she met Miyako and wound up her doujinshi-partner at a convention. However, she also found herself harassed by an angry customer who hated her Boys Love work. In the present, Sanuki and Miyako plan to go to the comic convention, while Hinaji finds out that "Chimari" is going and opts to go as well. Hinaji and Sanuki wind up meeting face to face and it's revealed that they had crossed paths there once in the past (when they were both in junior high and looked much different). Hinaji gets a phone call from Noto, but refuses to go with him, causing Noto to become angered and take his frustration out on his "dog". Omake Originally located at unajibijin.htm Hinaji receives a text from Noto and is fired as his henchman. A depressed Noto ponders his options and berates Sunki (who is chained to a post). Merry Christmas! Originally available at mrc1.htm. Noto spends Christmas with Sunki as his "dog". Young Hatoba comic Originally available at hatobatotest.htm. A story showing the youth of Hatoba, as well as Toyama. Comic Festival Originally available at gsj1.htm. The Kitakou Broadcasting Club goes to a comic convention to assist Miyako with selling her doujinshi. Imari-san and Valentine's Originally available at imasan1.htm. This comic was later reposted to the Bamboo Thicket blog, with the exception of two strips dealing with Noto-sama and Sunki, most likely due to suggestive content and references to the purged "Black Noto" era. Imari attempts yet again to confess to Matsukage, and decides that she'll make chocolates. Elsewhere at Barjona High, Minatsu is the only one of the boys to become excited at the idea of Valentine's and winds up with his curl pulled out by Yamato (though it grows back instantly). Sunki is absent from the gathering due to the fact that he's still serving under Noto as his dog. At Kitakou, Miyako has stuffed a box of failed chocolates in Suzuka's locker and orders him to take them, under the threat of shooting him if he doesn't. However, while Suzuka eats them, it's revealed they weren't really so "failed" after all and that she did her best. After buying expensive chocolate, Imari appeals to Kanra to help her out. But after making the candies, she then finds that the box is too big to fit in Matsukage's locker. She then attempts to give it to Matsukage in person, but finds out that he's already left. In the end, she settles with handing the chocolates off to Ichizen Popularity Poll results comic Originally available at nmnm0.htm. It seems to be a continuation of a comic at tohyo11.htm, but the latter appears to have been permanently removed from the website. *Character introductions: Yamato Nara, Youko Kotohira Noto (with Sunki as his dog) meets up with Yamato and Youko. Chairman comic Originally available at kkh0.htm A comic depicting the random happenings to the members of the broadcasting clubs. Youko also guest-stars, stealing Yamato's transportation pass. The story of little Kojiro and older sister Originally available at tadano.htm. Imari and her brother take a bath together. Four Frames Originally available at 4k1.htm. Unpublished Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Category:Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club PURE Category:Series Category:Manga